From automotive technology it is known that torque sensors are used for determining the applied torque for controlling the drive motor. As sensors for determining the torque, for example magneto-elastic sensors can be used. Such sensors are used for example in E-bikes or for driving in vehicles with active steering. Moreover, torque sensors are used on the crankshaft for controlling the drive motor in vehicles.
It has been shown that when torque sensors are used in vehicles, it is a disadvantage for the torque sensor to be fitted into the vehicle as an additional component. This disadvantageously increases not only the manufacturing costs but also the fitting space required.